A Slinky Story
by Winter Falls
Summary: Izzy gives Kurogane an odd gift for Christmas. KuroxOC  Rated T for language.
1. Ch 1: A Man and His Slinky

Hey!

I thought of this late today(Happy 2011 EST!) and wrote it later so here goes.

Rated for:language (in this chapter)

FirstPOV: Kurogane 2nd and3rd: (OC) Izzy

Love, W.F.

* * *

.o0o.

"OPENITOPENITOPENIT!"

"Why'd you even get me anything? I hate this damned holiday." Isabel was leaning over me, brown hair in her creepily sparkling eyes. She wore a grey coat covered in zippers and buttons and a crimson red, hand-knit scarf.

"But Christmas is my favorite holiday! Besides, I know you love what I gave you!"

"oh really-"

"YEAH REALLY. OPEN YOUR GODDAMN PRESENT." Sparkles were gone. She had handed me a small, badly wrapped cube that looked like someone had stepped on it a few times. Most likely that idiot mage. He's off with the kid and princess getting snacks for some fat man that's supposed to break into this house tonight.

"WELL?" She asked impatiently waiting for me to open this... thing. I easily ripped off the thin decorated paper to find a small coiled cylinder.

"What is this?" I asked, holding it up to the light. The spring fell and hit me in the face, only to bounce up and hit me again.

Isabel was laughing hysterically. "Talk about adding insult to injury! Kurogane, It's a slinky!"

"A what?"

"Here, let me show you." She grabbed it from my hands and put an end in each of her hands. She moved her hands in a back-and-forth up and down movement. A pulse of energy moved through the coil strangely. "Here."

She tried handing it back. "What a stupid gift!" I yelled at her. She frowned for a second then grinned.

"Well, fine then. If it's such a stupid gift, I'll leave it here then." She placed it on the side table next to the stupid platter for 'Santa,' then stormed out. Jeez.

.o0o.

"Hey, guys wait!" I whispered to Fai, Syaoran and Sakura as they were about to walk into the living room.

"Huh?" Fai said loudly.

"Shush! Kurogane's in there. C'mere." I beckoned them over to the kitchen.

"What did something happen?" Syaoran asked, worried.

"Oh, no. We're both fine. I just wanna make one request of you guys." They all looked to me expectantly, Mokona peeking out of Fai's shirt, intent on following my orders. "Remember how I got Kurogane a slinky? (Everyone nods.) Well, I think he like it if he tries it, so if you see it, don't touch it. Pretend it's not there. I know his curiosity will get the best of him."

"Hyuu~"

"Okay!"

"Alright."

"O~kay!"

And my plan was in motion.

.o0o.

Over the next week, the slinky slowly migrated around the entire house. No one confessed to moving it and no one witnessed anyone else moving it... Except for moi.

I had woken up Saturday night because the blankets on my bed magically appeared on the floor. As I was about to go back to be I heard an odd noise. A muted but rapid metallic clicking that had rhythm to it. SLINKY. I stealthily climbed the stairs to the roof where I saw him. The way he was using the slinky, it almost looked like a dance. It spun, it flipped, it made slinky noises, it fell down stairs, it jumped and it stopped. Quite suddenly, actually.

Because Kurogane had seen that I saw him.


	2. Ch 2:A Girl Who Saw a Man and His Slinky

Fuck.

I dropped down the ladder and fell on my ass as it dawned on me that he saw me. I would've escaped TOO, if a certain NINJA hadn't landed on top of me. Like Newton's cradle, his head hit mine and mine hit the hard wood with a loud 'CRACK!' The pain blacked out my vision and I can't remember leaving the hallway... but I came to in my room and tried standing up... and I failed miserably. And, I would've hit my head again if a pair of arms hadn't appeared out of nowhere to catch me.

"Don't need you cracking your skull open now. You've drawn enough blood as it is!" the angry ninja huffed. I tried scratching the back of my head but winced in pain when I tried. A second look at my hand showed that I was currently bleeding. I lifted my head to look at my ninja buddy and was surprised to see that he was bleeding too, except only from his forehead.

"What were you doing anyway?"

I found it a bit hard to open my mouth, much a less to actually say something."Talk later, bandage now." I regained my balanced and pushed him over to my bathroom... or, leaned on him til he walked into the bathroom, anyway. As I looked into the large mirror, I saw the patch job he done on my head. Gauze wrapped in bandage(for some reason) was messily tied around my head and had crimson spots on it already showing through. I tried to steady my hands as I prepared Kuro-sama's bandage.

"Hold still..." I whispered.

"I AM holding still." He whispered back. "YOU'RE swaying like a palm tree! Here,jeez..." He managed to stabilize me by holding down my shoulders. I placed and tied the bandage on his head the collapsed onto my bed, feeling very shitty and tired.

" G'night." Speech slurred by pain and exhaustion, I went out like a light.

.o0o.

Morning pretty much sucked too. The only reason why I woke up was because I rolled off my bed... and hit something fleshy...with my head.

"Ai!" I yelped in agony as a sharp pain wracked my entire body. Tears started flowing as I fell onto the wood, clutching my excruciatingly throbbing head. A cold, metal hand grabbed me and coved my mouth, stifling my sobs. My eyes moved to the prosthetic limb and I calmed somewhat knowing it was Kurogane.

"Quiet! I'm not supposed to be in here!" he breathed, fuming about my yelp.

"Obviously! What are you doing in here?" I shot back at him, my words sharp as knives.

"What did you see?"

"Huh?"

"What did you see... last night..." his sentences began trailing off awkwardly when it hit me.

"Oh! The slinky thing!" A devilish smile crossed my strained face.

"**BE QUIET.**" He seethed, livid at the thoughts that could be circling around in my head.

I giggled."I won't tell~" My thoughts weren't even halfway to where he thought they might be. I was still swirling in a loss-of-blood mind-fog. I unlatched myself from his grasp, successfully stood up, and headed for the door.

"Get back here!" his teeth were clenched as he ran up to me and blocked me from tuening the knob that would let me out into the hallway.

"Huh? Why?" and then it hit me. What would everyone else think if Kurogane and I waled out of this room looking completely wrecked and sleep deprived? My eyes widened and I could feel the blood rush to my face. "oh... That could be a problem." I could've sworn I saw Kurogane blush a little at my awkward realization but I didn't say anything. It was awkward enough already.

"Here." Kuro-sama chucked something at me and I totally dodged it! ...and then I realized it was a bandana, so I felt really stupid afterward. " Put it on."

"Why-"

"To cover the bandage."

"Oh..." I guess I forgot that part of hiding something is ACTUALLY PHYSICALLY HIDING IT.

I guess practically cracking my skull killed some of my brain. Never woulda guessed it.


	3. Implications Lead Nowhere

I've been so "busy"* updating FTI that I kinda forgot about this. I'm working on it!

AND OMG I 3 YOU GUYS FOR BEING SUPPORTIVE!

*reading Danny Phantom fanfiction

Back to the action!

~W.F.

.o0o.

"What the hell, where are you going?" I asked when I realized that this full grown man was gonna climb out my window.

"Keep it down! I'm going to enter the house through the roof."

"Well, you scared the shit out of me! I thought you were gonna jump!" I said still paranoid and flustered by the secrecy of his plan. I tried looking like I wasn't worried. "Whatever, I'm leaving my room now."

I slowly maneuvered around the piles of dusty boxes in this dank room and made sure to step over the small puddle of blood where I had lain unconscious last night. Before turning the knob, I did my best to put on a tired face which, with no surprise at all, wasn't that difficult. I was exhausted.

My feet slapped lazily against the hardwood flooring of the second story as I made my way down the hall and stairs to the kitchen where the makeshift family-minus two- sat peacefully, munching on their breakfast.

"Well, Izzy-Chan, normally I'd say good morning but it looks like that doesn't apply to you." Fai said, taking a good look at my paled face and fail-bandana.

"More than you can imagine." I mumbled just below my breath. "I'm fine. Just had a bad night of sleep."Their faces looked disbelieving, but no one questioned it. That's one bullet down, one to go. Creaks from the second floor told me it was approaching fast. I acted natural and grabbed a bagel.

"Kuro-wanwan! Where have you been? You're usually up bright and early!" Fai glomped the guy and practically brought him to the ground. _Did Kurogane get any sleep last night? _The thought crossed my mind perchance. _Is he alright?_

":GET OFF ME YOU STUPID MAGE!" Yup, Kurogane was okay.

"You look like you got in a fight too! What happened last night? I heard voices and thrashing around..." Thank god I was facing away from everyone or they would've seen me turn the same shade of crimson as Kurogane's eyes.(Jeez, Izzy! Get your mind out of the gutter! XP)

"Uhh..." Now all eyes were on Kurogane. He got the worse of two bullets. "Couldn't sleep and I got in a fight with some thugs..." _ARE YOU FKING KIDDING ME. _My mind wanted me to scream at him for that wimpy excuse. I turned my head slightly so I could see the situation unfold in the kitchen. As with my story, they didn't look convinced but-once again- no one questioned it.

Then attention turned back to me. "Izzy-Chan, are you feeling alright? You're bright red! Do you have a fever?" Fai-san came over to try to feel my forehead for my temperature. Right where my bandages were covered by my bandana.

"Uh, no! I feel perfectly fine! No need to, uh, check my temperature!" The running sentence sounded messy and nervous as it spilled out and it wasn't helping my argument at all. "I'll be right back. I need to,uh, use the restroom." And I ran out of there as fast as my spindly legs would take me.


End file.
